Band Geekized Disney Songs
by I am a band geek here me roar
Summary: Just what the title says! I rewrote them mehself.
1. In the Band Room

The band kids is never louder  
In somebody else's class  
You dream about playing up there **(meaning first chair)**  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the songs around you  
Right here in the band room now,

Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

In the band room  
In the band room  
Darling it's better  
Here where it's louder  
Take it from me  
All of the chorus; they work all day  
The orchestra, they screech away  
While we devotin'  
Fun time to blowin' **(or beating)**  
In the band room

Down here all the flutes are happy  
As off through the trills they roll  
The drums in the back ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they movin' back  
But drum in the back is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the sax out of tune,  
Guess who's gon' be coverin' their ears?

In the band room  
In the band room  
Nobody beat us  
Second divison us  
In our contests  
We what the judges loves to cook  
In the band room we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the whole notes  
In the band room,  
In the band room,  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the trumpet an' the sax  
They get the urge to start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
In the band room

The boys play the flute   
Teacher plays low brass  
A jazz play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The girls play the brass  
You play the drums,  
Hey you is a clarinet  
(Yeah)  
Hey, Ray he can't play  
An' he's bass clarinet  
He's way off key  
The chorus can't sing  
The ochestra shreiks  
Blank where they at  
Yet we're always here on track

In the band room  
In the band room  
The baritone  
Begin the beginnin'  
It's music to me  
What do we got? A lot of sound  
We got a part percussion band  
All clarinets here  
Know how to play here  
In the band room  
Every trombone here  
Slidin' a note here  
In the band room  
Each saxophone here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's louder  
Here in the back there  
Ya we in luck here  
Playin' this song here  
In the band room!  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: **So that's that.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, as much as I'd like.


	2. One Last Hope for a decent Trumpet

So, ya wanna be in our band, new kid?  
Well, whoop-de-do!  
I have been around with bands before  
With band geeks just like you  
Each and ev'ryone a disappointment  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
Though a trumpet newbie  
Asking me to teach him how to play  
My answer is two words -

Newbie Trumpet (interrupting; music grinds to a hault and a trumpet continues tio play and is hit by a trombone to shut up, _coughcough_Marshallandc_oughcough_Alexis_coughcough_)  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? (he's quite pathetic sounding here)

O.K.  
You win...  
_trumpets_...  
Oy, newbies...

I'd gave up hope that a trumpet would play along  
A fellow who'd play in tune for once,  
Not too sharp  
The kind who's a first division  
Won't screw up a solo  
At least semi-pro twos  
But no - I get fourth rating!

I've been to solo and ensambles before  
Spend free days training percussion  
But you need a director  
A trumpet, but wiser  
A good low brass trainer  
And oohh!  
There go my flutists!

I'm down to one last hope  
And I hope it's you  
Though, kid, you're not exactly  
A dream come true  
I've trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my one last hope  
So you'll have to do

Baritones have faced the oddsAnd ended up a mockery  
Don't believe the stories  
That you hear of all the crockery  
To be a true trumpet, is a dying art  
Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart

It takes more than sinew  
Comes down to what's in you  
You have to continue to grow  
Now that's more like it!

I'm down to one last shot  
And my last high note  
Before the blasted saxophones  
Hurt my ears

My dreams are on you, kidGo make 'em come true  
Climb that uphil slope  
Keep pushing that division  
You're my one last hope  
And, kid, it's up to you

* * *

**A/N: **For our newbie trumpeter, Susan. 


End file.
